bleach evolution
by darkboy18
Summary: Ichigo has been sent to the evolution uni. to help the X-men will they win their battles and bridge peace or the world be swallow by darkness? find out Ichi-harem other heroes, transformers and slightly op Ichigo


Hey everyone how's it going?

Sorry for the wait but when stories ideas come to you it's hard to pick which ones to do and ones to do for later.

But after 2 years here's the first chapter of Bleach Evolution

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

 **("Hi") means people talking**

 **('hi there') for thoughts**

Chapter 1: a portal to another universe

* * *

(Time line: 5 months after the full-bringers)

It's a clear moonlit night, there were no hollows, so no soul was eaten and things were calm and there was one who hopping in the sky to feel the cool breeze flow by and that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

It's been 5 months since he defeated Kugo the first sub soul reaper and things have change for Ichigo, first he got his powers back and after doing practice he was able to get the old feeling back, also he had his badge tracking and commutation features deactivated so no more repeats. Second he decided to be a bit more unpredictable against his enemies so he decided to learn more about the ways of the soul reaper and hollows.

He learn better swordsman style with Kisuke and his dad and they were brutal since they were more experienced but that didn't stop Ichigo to get a lucky hit in and was able to beat them and they did this for about 3 weeks. Next he learn Hand to hand combat with Yoruichi and she had tons of fun doing that especially when changing between forms to mess with him and while Ichigo turn red when she was naked, he learned to ignore her naked form and pressed on and was able to catch her and win and she rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek, which made him go all red they did this for 4 weeks. Then with Tessai and Kisuke he learn some Kido, he learn some from level 1 to 30, 40, 50 and what shocked them level 90 including one from Aizen and Kisuke made Ichigo promise to use that one as a last resort, then he learn Shunko with Yoruichi and Soi-Fon, Yoruichi explained that each person's Shunko was different one to another, Soi-Fon has wind, Yoruichi has lightning after some trying and beatings Ichigo unlocked his and it was blue fire and it was powerful and dangerous and it was hard getting but with Ichigo's fast learning he was able to control with the exception of torching most of squad 2's training ground in the process.

Yoruichi was proud of her student and she hugged him tightly until he turned blue and he got her to let go so he can breathe.

Ichigo learn other new things like cooking, taking other forms of martial arts like Judo, Ju-Jitsu and Kung Fu, he also did some pulling weights to build up muscles, he also took up the guitar and he's very good at it so he goes to Chad and jam with him a little when's he not busy and also he took up another hobby but he won't tell anyone about it.

In 5 months Ichigo grew from 5'11 ½ to 6'3 ½, his hair grew a bit longer, he has a bit more muscles on him and an 8 pack abs, he now wears a black shirt with some white lining, blue stripes and a symbol of a skull surrounded in blue and flames on the back, he wears a black jacket and hoodie when it's raining or cold.

* * *

Of course because of Ichigo's new look and appearance he became quite a catch to the ladies even in the soul society.

Some of the female soul reapers have having some naughty fantasies with him even Rukia.

When Ichigo came to the soul society one day something unexpected when got into the reapers home, there waiting was Unohana, Isane, Kiyone, Nanao, Nemu, Rangiku, Momo, Soi-Fon, Yoruichi and Rukia with heavy blushes on their faces.

Ichigo felt a little uneasy as they stare at him.

"Uh girls everything ok?" he asked.

Then without warning all hell breaks loose as they ran after him.

"Fuck CHESSE IT!" he shouted running like hell.

Ichigo decided to return home after managing to give them the slip.

He was in his room on his bed thinking why were the women were after him?

 **(Cause king you're a like a handsome warrior and they want to fuck you.)**

"Shut up!"

Ichigo ignored his inner hollow comment as he buried his face in his hands, he was so in thought that he didn't hear his door opened and closed.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up to find Orihime looking at him with concern.

"Orihime what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you Ichigo." she said her cheeks were turning red.

Ichigo felt his cheeks slowly turning red "You came to see me?"

She nodded and came closer.

Orihime sat on the bed as she looked at Ichigo.

The two stared at each other locked in each other's eyes not saying a word as they came closer.

"Ichigo." "Orihime." they whispered.

They move closer and closer until they were inches apart and then they closed their eyes and kiss.

The two stay lip locked as they wrapped their arms around each other, then Ichigo lead her on the bed and he was on top of her, he took his shirt off revealing his toned body and then got Orihime's shirt off revealing her body with her breasts being held by a white bra.

Ichigo resumed kissing Orihime and started kissing her neck and her belly making her gasp for air in surprise.

"Ichigo." she said in a whisper.

Ichigo kept leaving a trail of kisses on Orihime making her moan and squirmed, he was about to go further along and take it to the next level when they felt a huge amount of energy.

"What the hell was that?" said Ichigo stopping making Orihime feel good.

Orihime felt it as well and it had her spooked so she clung to Ichigo unknowingly pressing her chest against his.

Ichigo turned red when he felt Orihime's breasts on his body, but he gently pushed her back and he handed her shirt and he got his on.

He then used something that Kisuke gave him a ring with a blue skull on it, he activated it first he exit his body and then his body gets sucked in and at the same time making his soul form visible and solid when he has to.

"Come on Orihime let's go." said Ichigo opening his window and jumping out.

"Coming." she said following him.

Ichigo and Orihime sensed where the disturbance was coming from and it was coming from the park where they met Aizen's Espada.

* * *

When they got there, there was Uryu, Chad, Rukia and Yoruichi sensing it as well.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Ichigo.

"We don't know, we all sensed this unknown energy and it was coming from here." said Uryu.

"What's causing it?" asked Orihime.

"We don't know." said Yoruichi.

Suddenly the clouds turned dark an ominous power came and above them came a tear and the tear grew bigger and bigger, lightning crackled and thunder roar across the sky making everyone be on edge. Then a giant blue hand came from the tear and reached out trying to grab Orihime.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Ichigo as he drew Zangetsu and leaped in the air.

"Ichigo what are you doing!?" shouted Rukia.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired his attack at the hand, stopping it when something unexpected happen.

The hand started to shake violently, lightning started flashing across the sky striking the ground at random nearly missing the others.

Everyone couldn't know what came next.

Suddenly the hand exploded and the energy released from it hit Ichigo at the same time lightning did as well.

Ichigo let out a painful scream as the energies released engulfed him, what no-one noticed is that the combine energy has changed Ichigo's DNA and empowering him with new powers while keeping his old ones.

Then the tear started to become a wormhole and began to suck everything in.

Ichigo was rendered out cold from the blast and was getting sucked into the wormhole.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she grabbed him trying to get him down but was getting pulled in as well.

"Hold on Orihime!" shouted Yoruichi as she grabbed Orihime.

Rukia, Chad and Uryu also grabbed Yoruichi to anchor her but the wormhole suction was too strong and Yoruichi slipped out of Chad's grasp and Ichigo, Orihime and Yoruichi were sucked into the wormhole and the vortex closed.

"NO!" shouted Uryu as he punched the ground.

"Damn!" chimed Rukia.

The 3 were shocked and speechless as their friends were whisked away by the wormhole.

"Where did they go?" asked Chad.

"I don't know." said Rukia. "But we must find a way to find them and get them home but it won't be easy."

The 3 headed to Kisuke to report what happened the soul society is not going to like this not one bit.

Meanwhile….

In the wormhole Ichigo, Orihime and Yoruichi were being hurdled through from one universe to another, crossing time and space and being exposed to the energy.

Orihime and Yoruichi were also exposed to the energy and they got new powers as well.

When the wormhole opened again they exited and came falling out and landed at the bottom of the mountains near New York about 60 miles NW from the cities.

Ichigo woke up and saw Orihime and Yoruichi on the ground, he tried to get up but the pain from his body was too much and he passed out again.

Looks like Ichigo's new adventure is about to begin.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends the 1st chapter

Sorry it took so long been busy and writer's block is a bitch.

Now Ichigo, Orihime and Yoruichi have traveled to the Evolution universe and they got some new powers, what kind will be explained later.

Now in the next 3 chapters Ichigo will bust out the scarlet witch and after she gets all of her anger out, she'll calm down and well after traveling with Ichigo she opens up and learned to control her temper and slowly forgives her father and I mean slowly after she blast his ass with hex bolts.

Also after making their way to Bayville Xavier used Cerebro to locate them and talk and offered a place at his school.

Also there will be other heroes and villains in this and Captain America who is in cryo-sleep due to the serum will be cured and awake how is revealed is down the road.

Also there will be transformers in this.

Another thing Cable and Bishop will appeared.

Now as I say there will be a harem for Ichigo but the way he builds them is something in the works.

But I will tell you the first 2 Autobots that Ichigo will meet is Bumblebee and Evac.

Well I'll work on more when the workload is lightened and until then take care.

Ok that's all for now I'm out

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
